Deeks' Daughter
by BobWhite
Summary: Deeks has a daughter he knows nothing about. Kalina has never known her biological father. What happens when CPS reaches out to Deeks after his daughter lands in the Foster System due to her mother dying? Will he take responsibility for her? And how does Callie feel about losing another friend? Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. A New Friend

**Full Summary:**

Callie's new friend has a shocking secret that she hasn't even told Callie. Kalina Deeks knows she has a father somewhere, at least a birth father. Her mother is no longer around to tell her so she asks Callie for a favor. What happens when Jude notices something while Kalina is spending the night one night? Will Kalina tell her story? And who is her real father? Will she have to leave Anchor Beach?

 **A New Friend:**

When mom and I moved to San Diego, I was comprehensive to say the least. I hadn't had many friends at the last school since it was on a military base in Pensacola, Florida. I spent most of the time in the water because nobody bothered me there. If they had had a Surfing Club, I might have made some friends, but the Military school didn't want any of the kids to get hurt. Though, when my dad talked to me about it, I kinda sensed he would be out on the water if he could.

Now, when I say dad, that's because he's the man that raised me like I was his own. Mom met him when I was six and they were married when I was seven. He used to take me fishing and camping even though mom didn't like to come. He never did anything wrong to me but mom never believed me. After they got divorced when I was fourteen, my dad told me that if anything ever happened to him overseas, I was to get his death benefits. Basically I would be getting a check from the military for $400,000 dollars and mom would get nothing. He also told me he would stay in touch.

Mom and I moved to Mission Heights, San Diego, California and it went well for a while. Mom seemed to think it was a good idea to get away from the military aspect of life. Another year and I had my license. Dad showed up out of the blue, well for me at least. Apparently he had talked to mom and she said it was okay. He took me to a car dealership and bought me a truck. I was so excited. Before we went home, we stopped by my grandfather's place (dad's dad). Grandpa seemed happy to see me. It was the next gift that surprised me, but maybe it really shouldn't have. Grandpa and dad attached a camper so if anything ever happened I could always stay in the camper.

When we got home dad gave me a kiss on the forehead, a hug and then said he'd give me a call. When mom came home and saw the presents, she was angry but told me that I had to get a job as well as get insurance before I could drive. I told her that I would, but when she went out with some friends that night, I started packing everything I owned into the camper. I put my surfboard in the shower along with a tote full of my surfing gear. I moved my books, movies and CD's into the headspace over the couch, my clothes into the closet, and the collectables into a tote in the bathroom next to my surfing gear. All my journals went into one of the cupboards above the bed. In one of the cupboards next to the bed, I put my coin jar and any money I had saved up. I would find a better place for it later. And I could do my homework in the camper and away from my mom when she brought her druggy friends home.

I never thought that one day I would be living out of it thanks to my mom's stupid decisions. I got a job and got insurance and for a while mom was cool about everything. It was on my sixteenth birthday when everything fell apart. I'd just gotten home from school when the cops knocked on the door. Mom had gotten high and pulled a gun on a cop and had been shot dead. And hour later, Grandpa called to say that Dad had been killed in Afghanistan and to top it all off, Dad's sister called two hours later to say that Grandpa had died of a heart attack.

I was an orphan, so to say. Since all of my stuff was packed into the camper already, I moved what little I had in the house to the camper, packed all the non-perishable foods into the cupboards as well as pots & pans, kitchen utensils and equipment that could easily be stored. When CPS showed up at the house, I was ready to leave. They thought it was absurd. When they told me that I would have to sell my truck and camper because I wouldn't be able to take it into the system with me, I called their bullshit and told them no way. Either I went in with all my stuff or I didn't go in at all.

CPS made me a file but since I had the money to stay in a trailer park, I did. CPS showed up once a month to see how I was doing and to hand me my food stamp check, which really wasn't much anyways. I still had my job, though most people didn't really like to be taught to surf by a teenager. I mostly just taught children. And whenever I wasn't at school, I was in the water.

Going to Anchor Beach meant there were certain expectations. But because I didn't live with a Foster Family, nobody but my case worker ever showed up to my 'parent-teacher' conferences. I guess I never really made friends or participated in school activities because I never really fit in. none of the teachers ever seemed to care and the kids new better than to mess with me.

I had met Callie through Wyatt. Wyatt and I had been friends (sorta) since I started at Anchor Beach and I'm the one who taught him how to surf, though he didn't really like it. When Wyatt introduced me to Callie, it was like we just clicked. We didn't really hang out but we did talk during school. When Wyatt moved away and after the whole 'running away' part and Callie was back at school, we started to hang out again. Since we had some of the same classes, we'd sit next to each other and if we needed to partner up for a project, well that made it easier too. I had yet to go over to her house so I didn't know how her mom's thought of me. And I didn't know what or how much Callie had told her mom's about me.

When Callie invited me over for dinner, she neglected to tell me why. And I hadn't seen my case worker in about two months, either. I accepted the offer and when school got out, I gave the Foster kids a lift home, though Jesus and Marianna stayed behind due to their activities. When we got to the Foster house, I parked in front and shut the engine off. Jude jumped out the back then turned back to grab his bag. Callie and I got out of the front and once the truck was locked, we headed into the house.

When we got to the kitchen, I saw my case worker sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Foster. I just stopped and turned towards Callie. All she did was hold up her hands…

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. A New Home

**A New Home:**

"Hey guys, come on in. Jude love, why don't you go upstairs and start in on your homework. Callie will be up soon to help you." _Stef said._

"Okay, thanks for the ride Kalina."

"No problem," _when Jude had left I turned towards my case worker, Jessica._ "Why are you here Jessica? And why haven't you been out to the trailer park lately?"

"Come on and sit down. We need to talk, to the both of you." _Callie and I looked at each other and then sat on the stools._

"So, Jessica had told us that you have been living at the trailer park by yourself. She's been trying to find your birth father but until then, Stef and I have discussed you coming to stay here. We can detach your camper up next to the garage; you can sleep in it and eat dinner with the family. How does that sound?" _Lena finished._

"Um…so I would be like another one of your kids, have to adhere by the same rules and everything?"

"That would be the concept."

"Guess it's okay. Could I plug my camper up to the house to get electricity and water? My own shower?"

"Don't see why not."

"Cool, I'll just have to find some extra storage for my surf board and equipment but if I have to, I'll keep it in the back of my truck."

"You can store some stuff in the garage if you want."

"Sounds cool."

"There is also one more thing we need to discuss Kalina." _Jessica said._

"And what would that be?"

"The military got ahold of my office. Apparently you don't have a bank account set up so they don't have any place to send your dad's death benefits. Since I was talking to the Adams-Fosters about taking you for a while, I gave them this address. Someone from the military will be showing up with the check for you. What you decide to do with it will be up to you."

"Uh, yeah, cash it and hide it. Easy as that. I don't trust banks."

"Yeah, I guess you can do that. How much was your father's death benefits?" _Stef asked._

"Same as any other soldier: $400,000 dollars."

"Wow, let's hope you have a really good hiding spot then." _Callie said._

"I do, I know exactly where I'm putting."

"So, what are you going to tell the others? Don't you think they'll want to know she's coming to live with us for a while?" _Callie asked her mom's._

"We'll discuss it over dinner."

"Yeah, cause that doesn't sound like an ambush at all. Can we go do our homework now?"

"Go ahead; we'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Thanks much."

Callie and I grabbed our bags and headed upstairs. Once in Callie's room, we sat on the bed together and about laughed at the situation until Jude walked in with his homework.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
